A king in the north
by RobarBaratheon
Summary: A story of a boy king who wants prosperity for his people
1. Chapter 1

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

A king in the north

[Type the document subtitle]

[Pick the date]

Robar Baratheon

A simple story about a son a king and a warrior of the north , A story of how a baby shaped and invigorated the northern king to the strongest in all Planetos….. This is the story of Aekard Stark [ icecrown] first of his name long may he live and long may he reign

The story of this king is one of strength, character , and ruthless ambition

Aekard is the only son of Brandon Stark deceased heir of Winterfell and the most beautiful woman in all Westeros ….who else could that be but lady Ashara Dayne sister to famed knight and sword of morning Arthur Dayne, now you're wondering how a Northern barbarian and a true lady in every sense of the word had a son together? Let me answer that

At the tourney of Harenhall a lot happened, and a lot of people met, There is where young lord Brandon met the lady Ashara and immediately fell in love, it wouldn't be long before they found themselves in front of a heart tree secretly wedding and drunkenly consummating a marriage truly of love or maybe of two wily halves destined to create who we now know as Aekard Icecrown firt of his name king of the first men the rivers and iron islands.

After having said marriage made legal by a drunken septon the two would go their separate ways, both to inform their respective lord and family,Llittle did they know that would be the last time they would set eyes on each other till they meet in the afterlife , you see not a year into the birth of his grace his aunt Lyanna of house stark was "kidnapped" by prince Raegar and in a fit of fury known hothead Brandon would head to kings landing and at the gates of the kings city and scream for the prince to Come out and die now as mad as he was the king Aerys had him arrested and kept in the darkest of cells before writing a missive to his lord father Rickard to come and atone for his sons behaviour , that would also spend the end for the beloved lord of house Stark and his son because they never left that city as one died by fire and the other died strangled by rope trying to save his father

Now you'd think Aerys Targaryen would let this be the end of this matter but in wanting to end the northern threat and treasonous family of the starks he called for the head of new Lord of the north Eddard Stark and his friend Robert baratheon who was the lord of the Stormlands and Storms End starting a war that would almost end house Targaryen and tear the seven into two separate kingdoms one of the north and one of the south. As for the last remaining Targaryen "king" Viserys and his newborn sister would be stripped of everything they knew and forced into a life on the run

Now you'd think as someone who had just won a war lord Eddard would want to sit on the Iron throne , naming his nephew a bastard, give him a home and one day a keep of his own with him starting a family of his own but no , Lord Stark being the honourable man he is suggested a northern independence and his nephew to rule once of age , with his marriage to Catelyn Tully that gave him the riverlands and in wanting to get rid of a bunch of psycos lord now King Robert agreed the north also take the Iron Islands .

With Asharas Death on the birthing bed lord Eddard decided to take little Aekard and his "Bastard"Jon with him back to Winterfell with him, to raise ias his own one as a king to be proud of and the other because he had made a promise.

Growing up Aekard was as wily and rebellious as any child but had a certain focus to him especially in the training yard taking to any weapon like a fish to water or a "wolf to the hunt", Wherever he went laughter and often trouble would follow the future king with the only thing sharper than he's skill with the sword lance and arrow being his keen mind and his ability to pay attention to maester Luwins boring lessons and his uncles lessons in ruling which he took along with all his cousins Robb and Jon who both at the moment had no huge responsibility of ruling looming over their head or so they thought but you see, even at age five Aekard had plans for the north, his family and the rest of his kingdom

At age six while most children highborn and peasant alike wanted to play read stories or be in the garden or the pond little Aekard was planning the rejuvenation of his kingdoms co quite frankly they were a dump and being amongst the biggest of their problems was their inability to sustain themselves having to buy food from the reach and and essos . Under his reign all that would stop the first project he posed to his uncle was since they had the lagest amount of land in the north he wanted a complete survey and census of everything who had what, who lived where and how many peasants they had hed also have a survey of the land to establish if they had any minerals or where they could farm he. He instructed his uncle to acquire a loan from the Iron Bank to start the building of roads and startup fund for the glass houses that would be used to grow their produce, to buy the livestock that would now be farmed and farmed in the north anything that could survive the northern kingdom would now be farmed and found in the northern kingdom and thus started what his people and future generations would call the "big boom"

At 8 name days with the Iron loan being paid back in record time the roads build travelling through the land of rivers to the deep north connecting many castles creating a trading route and the farming going successfully things were starting to get boring for our young king and he had found just the thing see on the northern mountains he'd found untapped gold and silver mines on the iron island he'd found… Iron and in the Riverlands he'd found coal and diamonds meaning along with the successful farming they would be mining with every one busy with this he started planning his home , now you're probably thinking that can't be right, Winterfell is home right? You see beyond those gold mountains lay a vast extent of land and the sea where Brandon the burner set the northern fleet ablaze as his brother sailed east and there would be the home of house Icecrown yes he'd decided that his house would have name of its own and the north would have a fleet of its own for both naval protection and trading with places beyond westeros being king he decide that he's castle would be grandious and a wonder for the whole world to marvel apon, Gathering some of the best architects, artist and builders in the known world he started the building of the Icecrown and the northern fleet ina bid to not look as if he only favoured the nort the king also started the upgrading of many towns in both the land of rivers and the iron islands and also upgrading some of their ships,

At 9 name days there's not much for the king to do but wait for the completion of his castle and ships it is a he sits on his prize ship the Ashara with a crown on his head the original bronze crown of the kings of winter, cloth and oil in hand as he cleans his sword head that the king starts pondering how with the influx of work and money in his regions could crime grow so rapidly and how he could lower it and whispers of rebellion from the iron islanders about you see the king had seen his first bout of war and killed when once again the free folk had rebelled and tried to force their into his kingdom which led to his uncle calling the banners and as his squire and as king he had to be seen as someone who would not quake under pressure or strife he had to be there not that he would do much ….Or so he thought, for on the day of battle he had to bloody his blade as his uncle was almost killed by a wilding only being saved when Aekard parried the wildings wild stab and cutting hes head clean off his shoulders with his dragon bone dagger that war ended with the wildings scattering and running for their lives as the northerners and rivermen chasing behind them slaughtering countless free folk, it also ended with his grace finding both a dragon bone horn, the crown and a Valyrian steel sword among the spoils , you're probably wondering what the hell those things were doing with wildings? So are we and so are we but I guess that's a mistery that wont be solved any time soon. Remembering this he found his problem to the growing crime rate he would refurbish the wall and send more men there perhaps set up some trade agreement with the wildings , that should appease them right?

Our king is now 10 name days old and it is on this nameday as we celebrate this and the coronation of the king that the ironborn decide to attack the unfinished icecrown and begin their rebellion taking many a life as the reave and rape many a woman and child in the small town, oh but how would they pay? They would pay in blood and they would pay with their lives and so would their co-conspirators the Boltons and Freys who had made it clear by ignoring the calls of war and proclaiming themselves kings, now The northern kingdom was in for its first real war and what a bloody war it would be . A war within and a war with their own our king was sailing to war…

First to meet the sword would be the Ironborn, with the kings men , sailing in at any and all time many a house would meet their doom and anyone clinging to "old ways" would be put done like the dogs they were, among these were houses Greyjoy , Botley , Drumm and Hoare now not everyone of the Greyjoys was killed for he needed one alive and one was off in Essos causing trouble over there, the one our liege kept alive was Yara the 10 name days old daughter of Balon Greyjoy for she would be married to Jon and he as of then would take the name and sigil of house greyjoy and effectively rule as the lord of the islands. Heading home they found the Boltons acting as lord of winterfell and the forrestors as lord of the still unfinished Icecrown their delusions of grandeur would be their end because as swiftly as they had put down the ironborn the kings men turned their attention to them and left an even bloodier trail, hanging most of on the gatesm and walls giving their hears and insides to the weirwood trees as tributes to the old Gods as the old ways would demand, not everything was that easy though for they had lost many a man such as the giant of a man Greatjon Umber and Jorah Mormont leaving the Mormonts and Umbers without a lord and heir respectively.

It would take two more years for the northern kingdom to recover with now Lord Brynden tarly being given the twins to appease lady Catelyn because of Jon's placement as lord of the iron island with bran being named [to be taken up at age 12 ] lord of Cailin and baby Rickon being given the now vacant Dreadfort after its being cleaned of anything bad those dreadful boltons left behind that left the king with the glaring issue of who he'd take for a wife when?

The king is now 14 namedays old and we are now at the first tourney The Northern king has ever held icecrown in it splendour is finaly complete with five wings and thirty-nine towers its glass gardens and greenhouses brimming with fruits vegetables and flowers and its rapidly gowing town/city it seems daily a new shop opens and most recently the new university of scolars have openmed it about time the northern kingdom relied on its own hub of knowledge the head scholar and person to found this order would be no other than marwin the mage bringing with him scholars,educators,books and scrolls from all over the known world, people who would teach those who wanted to learn men who would now teach the children of lords and the future kings and men who would teach the peasants many a trade also popping around the northern kingdoms were hospitals for the sick and bath houses to promote cleanliness after the plague of last year sadly that plague was the end of his cousin sans first daughter of the lady Catelyn and lord Ned … back to the tourney , The reason for this tourney is not only to celebrate the kings name day but also all the success and growth of his kingdoms and the happiness of his people for a loved king rules much easier , this tourney, the feasts and dances held will also be an opportunity to scout for a wife and see his family which he hasn't since Sansa's funeral and quite frankly he missed all of them first to arrive on his prized ship 'the lady Lyanna' is none other than his cousin Jon and his now wife lady yara both dressed in the black and gold of their house accompanied by their contingent of iron lord and women, Next are the starks with their now three children dressed to perfection in their house colors , following them was someone he had heard a lot about and even feared a bit , Tywin Lannister with his dwarf son not far behind and asd the people kept on arriving resplendent in their gard from all over the world, there were merchants, princes and all sorts of nobility one such royal Was the fat southern king, along with his wife and kids that looked nothing like him , Its seems the apple does not fall far from the trees as , as soon as he laid eyes on her he was entranced and couldn't keep his eyes off her for the rest of the evening and he found the opportunity to dance with her many times in that evening, who is she you ask?...she is Arianne Nymeros Martell heir and daughter of prince Doran


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN : This is the second chapter of my storythank you for the reviews, views and the one follow to this story, It really gladdens my heart

I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, GAME OF THRONES AND ASOIAF ARE OWNED BY THEIR VARIOUS AUTHORS AND PUBLISHERS I AM A BUT A POOR BLACK BOY FROM AFRICA WITH ACCESS TO THE INTERNET WHO IS TOO LAZY TO EVEN CREATE HIS OWN BOOKS… now that that's out of the way let the show go on….

"Excuse me your highness may I have this dance?"

that is how their romance started and everyone in that room would tell you a different rendition of what happened but the bottom line is that with one look in either's eyes they saw love their souls forever intertwined, they would spend that evening dancing, chatting and laughing with all and every but they only had eyes for each other and all of us could feel it as the static in the air and as they danced both the rugged hot Northern dances and the sultry smooth Dornish salsas the heat as they burned the floor with their passion and everytime they touched hand only one thing was going through our young monarchs mind

"Could she be the one, I mean uncle said I'd feel it when I felt it and damnit if this is not feeling it ,I don't know what is"

While the princess was a bit conflicted , I mean she knew he'd be handsome he had her Aunt Ash in him well his eyes but the rest of him was a rough, primal thing she had never seen or felt before his arms were strong from the training yard, he switch seamlessly when conversing in the various dialects from lower to upper Giscari , high and bastard Valyrian , even making crude joke to her uncle Oberyn in old Roynari.

"Who are you Aekard Icecrown and what is your game" she thought to herself, "How can you steal my heart so easily"…


End file.
